The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for pressing a sewn seam open on a sewing machine by stitching overlapped edges of two pieces of fabric, folding back the edges, and pressing the folded edges with heat.
Prior sewing machines are capable of only sewing overlapped pieces of fabric as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. In order to fold back the stitched edges as shown in FIG. 2, it has been necessary in the past to rely solely on manual labor for ironing the seam open, a procedure which adds to the cost due to an expenditure of labor and tends to produce a meandering folded seam on account of the manual finishing, thus failing to yield uniformized sightly products.